Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star
is of the Dairangers and the second-in-command to RyuuRanger. He is 24 years old (42 in Gokaiger). The most gentle member of the team, as well as the most serious of the group, he works at a pet shop and becomes romantically involved with Kujaku. He was scouted to be a Dairanger after Kaku's discovery of his Qi connection with Kujaku. He specializes in the Kung Fu form of Hung Ga and utilizes illusions in combat. Biography Dairanger Daigo Tengensei was twenty-four years old when the Gorma wars began again. He was the most remarkable, gentle member of the team. In the beginning, he was a bit sullen. He worked all the time at a small pet shop and loved living creatures. In episodes 3 and 4, he was the only one other than Kazu who believed Shouji and the only one who took the idea of dolls attacking people seriously. In episodes 9 and 10, it was Daigo whose soul was open to the signal from Kujaku, trapped for 6,000 years inside the Mirror Make-up Artist. He was instrumental in freeing her, but by that time he was already in love with her thanks to what Master Kaku had told him about her. In episode 16, he tried to convince her to become a gentle, kind person he heard she was before. She returned again in Episode 23, and they were trapped together. Seeing his determination and refusal to give up, she relinquished her anger and gave him her strength. He then learned that she was dying. She was determined to seek a legendary cure because he believed in her. By Episode 34, he found a cactus that he once cared for and had lost. It had, he thought, a spirit haunting it. But it happened that the cactus was given a human spirit-form by General Cactus. She died saving him and truly became a ghost. In Episode 36, Daigo followed a news report that led him to a trapped Kujaku, and he and the team fought to help her in her quest for the cure. In Episode 41, he truly did lose Kujaku. It was this open connection that Kaku had felt before in Daigo that caused him to choose him to be a Dairanger. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Daigo, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Zyurangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Toei Hero Daishugō ''.]] ''to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai ShishiRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daigo fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Shishi Ranger powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeat Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the emperor, Marvelous returned all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. since KirinRanger and TenmaRanger got their Ranger Keys back as they saw the Gokaigers off, it is assumed Daigo and the other Dairangers have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daigo, alongside his team (bar KibaRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger ShishiRanger appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of ShishiRanger fought as part of his five-man team in the tournament of the , competing for the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider, with ShishiRanger as candidate for Midorider. However, the Dairangers were beaten in the first round by , with ShishiRanger being defeated by . Super Sentai Strongest Battle Daigo joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Animal Lover Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Sports Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Akibaranger The six Dairangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base ShishiRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars ShishiRanger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei Sentai Dairanger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Dairanger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars ShishiRanger As ShishiRanger, Daigo uses a variation of Hung Gar called Lion-First that enables him to generate mists to confuse opponents as well as to create life-like illusions to attack them. Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Bladed Sasumata **Lion Staff *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Dairinkens *Green Kiber 2 Lion-Fist *''Kiryoku'': A basic attack possessed by all six Dairangers where they project a wave of force from their hands. * Heavenly Phantom Star Mist Concealment: Daigo's signature attack. Using his Kiryoku, Daigo raises a cloud of fog to confuse his opponents before attacking them with life like illusions. *''Lion-Fist Empty Innocence'' Ranger Key The is Daigo's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The ShishiRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as ShishiRanger. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers in their fight with Action Commander Zakyura. *Luka became ShishiRanger as part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. Luka did a combo attack with Don Dogoier as Midorenger, as both have weapons which they throw at the enemy. *As part of an all-lion Gokai Change which challenged Ninjaman to think of what was the connection of that change. *When the Gokaigers became the Dairangers while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Dairanger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet ShishiRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Daigo received his key and became ShishiRanger once more. Gallery Dai-greenf.png|A female version of the ShishiRanger suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Imitations Multiple copies of Shishiranger were created by Copy Empress using photos she took of the Dairangers. The first was a human clone created during a day at the pool; while a second was created alongside the first in order to double-team the respective Dairanger. A third was created in a team meant to face KirinRanger before he destroys all the clones with his RodArrow. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star was portrayed by the late . As ShishiRanger, his suit actor was , Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Chinaman In the original concept of Dairanger titled Chuuka Sentai Chinaman, ShishiRanger is present as one of the five Dairangers, with minor costume differences. Notes *Daigo is the first Green Ranger to be apart of the core team since Jun'ichi Aikawa. *His name is literally translated as "Great Five", which is the name of a Showa-era mech and similar to the name of a Showa-era team. * Daigo and Tessai from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger share a part in each other's roll calls. Both rangers do the martial arts "horse stance" while doing their roll calls, in which one squats, feet equal distance from each other, and holds their fists to their sides with their fists pointing out. Both rangers also turn their bodies to the side from the hip and turn their heads to face their enemies while doing this pose. This may be because both rangers have Chinese origins (Daigo's ranger form is based on Chinese mythology, and Tessai is of Chinese heritage) where the stance is widely used. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * }} See Also *Previous ShishiRanger - the first ShishiRanger from 6000 years prior to the series. *Daigo's grandson - his grandson and the Ranger who received the ShishiRanger powers 50 years later. *Rocky DeSantos - Second-in-command of the Mighty Morphin Rangers. External links *ShishiRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ShishiRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Dairangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Dai Tribe Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers